Dawn of War II/Wargear
Wargear is a Warhammer 40,000 term for optional equipment. Wargear items in the Dawn of War II campaign are awarded for completing missions and for defeating enemies. The drops and mission rewards are mostly random. If an item is not needed, it can be scrapped by dragging it into the Librarium panel at the inventory screen. This awards additional experience points (XP). If the donated item is unique (i.e., green or blue), it cannot be found again. Wargear items are color-coded into three tiers according to their quality: * White – Common * Green – Rare * Blue – Epic Weapons Bolt pistols Weak one-handed ranged weapon for characters using a one-handed melee weapon. Can kill weak infantry, but isn't really very useful. Recommend switching to a plasma pistol or two-handed melee weapon when possible. The best one is Pistol of Terra. Bolters Basic ranged weapon good against light infantry, not very good against heavy infantry and useless against vehicles. The best one is Deathdealer. Chainswords Basic melee weapon good against light infantry, less effective against heavy infantry and not effective against vehicles. The best one is Growling Hate. Combat shotguns Anti-melee ranged weapon. Can be powerful when used correctly, but Cyrus's sniper rifle abilities are so powerful you should pick that instead. Dreadnought assault cannons Heavy rapid-fire weapon most effective against infantry, but not worthless against vehicles or buildings either. Probably better than the close combat claws, as the Dreadnought can stay back instead of crushing valuable cover. The most powerful Dreadnought assault cannon is The Chorus of the Righteous Dead. Dreadnought claws The melee choice for the Dreadnought. Using him for close combat is problematic because of cover destruction and getting him killed, so consider taking the assault cannon instead. The best one is Fist of the Furioso. Heavy bolters Heavy bolters are rapid-fire anti-infantry weapons most effective against light infantry swarms. Avitus should have one most of the time. The most powerful heavy bolter is Neverending Hail of Devastation. Heavy flamers Flamers Missile launchers Plasma cannons Great range, even better when using Focus Fire and all the range-increasing traits. Snipes static defenses and does great damage against vehicles. Make sure you don't kill your melee squads with friendly fire, however. Plasma cannon does splash damage and knockdown. This weapon has a short charge time after set-up meaning that shots will be delayed. Plasma guns Plasma pistols Power axes Power fists Power swords Sniper rifles Arguably best choice for Cyrus. Allows High-powered shot, instant kills all non-epic units/vehicles. Neutralizes problematic single units (Warlocks, Beamy Lootas, Weapons Platforms, Tyranids with Venom Cannons etc.) Storm bolters Terminator assault cannons Just wanted to point out these (and other heavy weapons not used with terminator armor) can be used by the Force Commander with the correct skill points. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cx-YGREntDU Terminator power fists Terminator power fists are the basic one-handed weapon used by terminator squads with Thaddeus being the only exception. The most powerful Terminator power fist is Fist of Belial. Thunder hammers Thunder hammers and storm shields Armor Power Armor Scout Armor Terminator Armor *Aegis of Hurios *Armor of Azariah *Crusade Eternal Accessories *Blind Grenades *Cluster Mines Pack *Cyclone Missile Launcher *Drop Pod Beacon *Frag Grenades *Locator Beacon *Master-Crafted Grenades *Melta Bomb Pack *Orbital Bombardment Beacon *Recovery Stimulant Kit *Remote Detonation Pack *Rosarius *Signum Purity Seal Commander Items *Battle Standard *Iron Halo *Jump Pack *Teleport Pack *Terminator Teleport Pack *Helm of Command Category:Dawn of War II wargear